


Amaguji - College AU

by pinkhund



Category: Danganronpa, DanganronpaV3 - Fandom, killing harmony - Fandom
Genre: Amaguji - Freeform, College, College AU, M/M, Non Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhund/pseuds/pinkhund
Summary: Amaguji College AU fic - Rantaro has a thing for Korekiyo, idk how to continue thisNon - despair AU, no ones gonna dieSlow burn i guess?In progress!!





	1. Prologue?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy this is my first published thing on this hellsite. Pls dont be too mean

The dorms surrounding Rantaro were alive with activity - he could hear the frequent thudding of footsteps and excited conversations flitting around the floors above and below him.  
Rantaro’s room, however, was simply silent. Much alike Rantaro’s mind, silent if not for the image of Korekiyo that burned into his mind almost as deeply as the redness in his pale face. He hid his face in his hands as he lay atop the silken sheets, quietly and woefully weeping to himself.  
Not a moment earlier had Korekiyo been in this very room. After they finished their friendly conversation, Korekiyo blathering on about human history as per usual, he had turned around and left just as swiftly as he had arrived, his long hair swishing about his hips as he turned on his heels.  
Korekiyo’s cool, calm, even eerie exterior and nonchalant attitude made him regrettably hard to be around, which is due to the fact that any of Rantaro’s timid advances seemed to just be brushed off by the ever gentle gazed Kiyo - the green haired boy cursed himself for being so vulnerable to Kiyo’s charms. 

The anthropologists appearance and figure were much alike what Rantaro had perceived he’d fall in love with, lean, skinny, with a smaller waistline and long legs. The taller boys alluringly androgynous look was intriguingly beautiful, it piqued Rantaro’s curiosity in a way it had never been before. 

Whenever Korekiyo visited his room, they would engage in thoughtful conversations; they were almost always lead by Kiyo, who had what seemed like an endless amount of stories of his travels. Rantaro was much the same, he had gathered many stories in his years of travelling the globe, however he always listened to Kiyo’s, for he yearned for the sound of his voice and the intimacy of sharing his stories. That day was the same as the last time. And the time before that, and the time before that. They would meet up to hang out and talk, but nothing more happened, Kiyo would simply turn around and walk away with a kind smile in his eyes. It left him with an achy emptiness that clutched his chest in an icy grip. It was exactly the same.. Except this time, he felt something more. Rantaro had not broken down like this in many years, the tears kept rolling down his flushed cheeks as he quietly cried, breath hitching and gasping as he restrained himself. What was it that made him feel so broken? Was it that his yearning had built up? Was it that, despite his ease of socialisation and many many friends, he had simply grown lonely? Rantaro was deeply, and utterly lost, his head spun with various indiscernible emotions and thoughts. Snap out of it! He said to himself, agonisingly sitting up and leaning forwards into his arms. 

After a few minutes of sitting silently, he got off the bed and managed to stand up and walk to the bathroom. Rantaro grimaced at the sight before him, the previously pretty face was stained with tears and smudged eyeliner, his eyes were puffy and there were traces of snot under his small nose. He once again cursed himself for being so vulnerable, so weak. 

 

Once he had stepped out of the shower, he felt a little better. The feeling from before still lingered, but was subdued enough to allow him to get dressed and redo his makeup without feeling all too despondent. Rantaro checked the time - it had only been about 40 minutes since Kiyo left his room, and was then about 6pm. Having no work to do for the next day, nor any plans for dinner, he courageously perked up his demeanour back to its original self and headed out, straight for Korekiyo’s dorm.

He knew right away that Kiyo would not have company. The masked boy’s vaguely eerie atmosphere seemed to turn away everyone who tried to talk to him, much to the shameful delight of Rantaro.  
When his knocking on the door relayed no response, Rantaro became irritable. Why, after all this pain, would Kiyo not be waiting for him in his room? After realising how selfish he sounded, he turned around and began to head back to his room, until-  
“Ah, hello Rantaro!”  
Rantaro gasped a little as he heard the smooth voice from behind him.  
“H-hi Kiyo!” He responded, stuttering, hating himself for acting like such an ass in front of him.  
“What were you doing knocking on my door at this time?” Kiyo’s calm and steely voice made Rantaro shiver a little.  
“I just wanted to ask if you’d like to grab some lunch with me! I mean.. dinner!”  
“That sounds delightful. Please wait here while i gather my things”  
Korekiyo was wearing his same usual uniform. Well, there was no need for uniform at the college, however he always decided to dress formally, in a black jacket and sweater-vest with a forest green tie that complimented his hair. However, it somehow seemed even more enticing after such an episode, it felt like he had not seen the boy in months. 

When Korekiyo returned, he wore a brown leather shoulder bag, and he had taken his tie off and undone the top two buttons of his dress shirt. This obviously was not Rantaro’s first time seeing Kiyo do this, however it was such a rare sight to see more than just his neck, hands, and eyes. Korekiyo was incredibly reserved, he always wore a black paper mask that covered his mouth and nose, his hair was always down and covered his ears, and he always wore long sleeved shirts and never, EVER, wore open toed shoes, so even a few extra inches of skin made Rantaro contented.

“Well?” Kiyo began, a grin in his eyes.  
“I figured we could just go to the cafe down the road from here, how about it?”  
“But we’ve been so many times.. What do you say we go somewhere different this time?”  
Rantaro was confused at this remark, since they had in-fact been only once or twice. “I mean, sure! Where do you think then, Shinguji?” Korekiyo pulled out his phone and showed him the website for a restaurant not too far away, he did this quickly, as if he already had the page open. The restaurant seemed quaint, not too fancy, but it definitely wasn’t any coffee house for that matter. Rantaro expressed his concern about his attire, however Kiyo told him not to fret and that his outfit would be totally fine.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, he was taken aback by how deceivingly fancy this restaurant really was. The theme seemed to be red and gold, with red velvet adorning the chairs and white silk tablecloths laden with gold cutlery, and centrepieces made from the fullest, reddest roses Rantaro had ever seen. His face flushed at the sight of this. Why on earth would Kiyo take him to such a place? Korekiyo brushed past him and walked inside. “Are you coming?” He said, mischievously, stepping inside with his long hair trailing behind him. As his golden eyes disappeared inside, Rantaro followed behind him as if pulled by an invisible rope. Korekiyo sat at a table on the far side of the room - the restaurant was practically empty save for a few couples dotted around the room. Rantaro followed in tow, enamoured by the anthropologists smooth gait.

Once sat and settled at the table, he started twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly. “What is the matter, Amami?” Korekiyo said, cocking his head to one side playfully.  
“..Nervous?”  
Rantaro was totally rattled by Kiyo’s statement - he seemed to know more than he was letting on. “No! I mean.. why would i be?”  
“Nevermind.” He said simply, placing his head atop his clasped hands and looking at Rantaro.

They talked for a while before a waitress came and took their order, and once they had finished eating, Korekiyo accompanied back to his dorm. Kiyo said his goodbyes and turned around to head out the door as usual, but this time, Rantarou was determined to break the routine. He lunged forward and grabbed the boys arm. “Wait! I-..” He began talking, but hesitated. “I… I know of a party that i wanna invite you to! Its.. what friends do, isn't it?”  
“Sounds like fun, however you surely must know by now that I am not one for large social events.” Korekiyo said earnestly, chuckling slightly. “I promise you’ll enjoy this one, though!” He said, trying to recover from his embarrassment. “You know Kaito, don’t you?”  
Korekiyo froze.  
“As a matter of fact.. I do. I will attend if you do, I suppose.” Kiyo’s eye twitched.  
Sensing the taller boys hesitancy, Rantarou shuffled his feet a little. “Great! It's tomorrow night, 3rd floor - see you there”  
Kiyo turned around and left the room, as he usually did, leaving Rantaro on his own once again.


	2. Kaito's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo and Rantaro attend Kaito's party, things start to get real bad, real quick.

Rantaro saw it fit to dress himself up a little for the party. Since Korekiyo always wore formal dress, he dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a suit jacket with a half-unbuttoned salmon shirt that worked well with his pastel green hair. 

With a joyous gait, he left his dorm and headed for the third floor, where Kaito’s party was taking place; as expected, Korekiyo had not arrived yet. Rantaro started to wander around an socialise with his other friends, making sure to grab himself a drink on the way, subtly also pocketing a bottle for Korekiyo. 

 

The music was loud in most areas, with flashing lights over the dimly lit room. People were dancing and socialising  and drinking up a storm, fitting for any college party. In some areas, some regular lights were on, and it was more quiet - he imagined Korekiyo would likely want to hang out there due to his more reserved nature. 

 

After a little while of waiting, Rantaro felt a light tap on his shoulder. He whipped his head around excitedly expecting to see Korekiyo’s figure behind him, but his expression resided to a kind smile when he saw it was instead the figure of Kaito with a friendly expression on his face. “Whats up, dude!?” Kaito had to shout slightly over the music. “Cool party!” Rantaro responded loudly. His expression perked up once again when he noticed the tall boy over Kaito’s shoulder. “Gotta go!” He slipped between Kaito and a large group of people and made his way to Korekiyo. 

Rantaro went to lean in for a hug, before hesitating and instead patting Korekiyo on the arm in an awkward manner. “Ah.. Hello Amami” He said in a louder than usual voice to compensate for the music. He was wearing the same thing as ever, however, to Rantaro’s utter delight, he had taken off his jacket, leaving the shirt and sweater vest, and had rolled up his sleeves exposing his forearms - he still wore the mask, however. “Hiya Kiyo!” Rantaro said loudly. “Do you want to go sit down somewhere more quiet?” 

“That sounds ideal.” Kiyo said. He seemed even more subdued than usual, which worried Rantaro as he believed he may have made the wrong decision inviting him to the party. They made their way towards a sofa on the far side of the room, dodging and weaving various groups of drunk teens and adults. Rantaro handed him the drink he had gotten for him, and Korekiyo accepted it graciously. Suddenly, before they had the chance to sit down, a very drunk Miu in a pink velvet bodycon dress grasped Rantaro and Korekiyo by the arms and shouted something about playing a game, and that they should go with her and play with everyone else including Kaito. Korekiyo quickly recoiled from her grasp and narrowed his eyes, gripping his own arm as if to rub off her touch. Rantaro, however, could not escape so easily, and was persuaded into the game, with Korekiyo watching at his side. Rantaro, Miu, Kaito and the others all sat in a circle, with Kiyo standing up beside him. He gave Kiyo’s leg a tap and motioned for him to join in, but he merely put his hand up with a smile and shook his head. After a few spins, the bottle finally landed on Rantaro; then, when the bottle was spun again, it landed on Kaito, who was opposite the small circle from him. He immediately started worrying about what to do, especially with Kiyo standing right behind him - he quickly told himself to just keep it casual, to just give him a kiss on the cheek or something. Rantaro went to lean forward before he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, he looked to his side and saw the slender hand of Korekiyo, clasped on his shoulder in an uncharacteristically strong grip; then, in a low voice, he said “Remember, Amami, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Rantaro’s head started spinning, but before he could respond, Kaito called out “Oi, Shinguji! Just let the man do what he fuckin’ wants!” Korekiyo uttered a quiet “Tch..” before withdrawing his hand and folding his arms in a frustrated manner, averting his eyes from Rantaro. 

On the one hand, he could kiss Kaito and risk damaging Korekiyo’s image of him in his eyes, and on the other hand, he could take a shot as a forfeit and be viewed as a tight ass by the rest of the group. 

 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Kaito grabbing his face and kissing him straight on the lips - he held him there for a second or two before letting him go and allowing him to plop back down onto the floor, mouth agape. His first instinct was to turn and face Kiyo, but he had already averted his eyes in what he perceived as annoyance.  _ Fuck.  _ Kaito and the others laughed uproariously as Rantaro sat, face even redder than the flush in his cheeks from the alcohol. He tried his best to laugh it off, but his chuckles were a little strained. After just a round or two more, to Rantaro’s utter surprise, Korekiyo sat down next to him, with his knees pulled into his chest a little. The shorter boy leaned into his ear to ask if he was playing, but Korekiyo declined, saying that he was merely just sitting down; Rantaro assumed he wasn’t too into ruining his reticent and modest reputation. 

 

The game continued for quite a while with Rantaro begging god not to let the bottle fall on him again; leaving the game was not an option for Rantaro, he didn’t want his friends to think of him as uptight or prude. To his trepidation, the bottle landed square on him again, then, to his  _ horror,  _ the bottle landed just to his side, pointing right at Kiyo. He worriedly turned to Kiyo, who had frozen slightly with his eyes a little wider than usual. 

(THIS CHAPTER IS STILL BEING WRITTEN)


End file.
